Flora
Flora is a fictional character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second season. In addition to this, Flora is one of the characters that appear the most on Winx Club paraphernalia, besides Stella and Bloom. Flora is the only non-princess in the Winx Club in both the original RAI, monthly comics and 4kids continuity (Tecna counts is as a princess in the monthly comics and Musa is a princess in the 4kids version). Profile *Name: Flora *Associated Pixie: Chatta,the pixie of chatter and gossip *Age: 19 *Birthday: March 1/March 16 *Origin: Linphea *Powers and Abilities: Flowers,Nature,Earth of Magic *Pet: Coco the cat Personality Profile Flora is sweet, shy, and calm and loves plants of all kinds, she likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx Club. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she doesn't know how to express herself, because she doesn't want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. Seasons Season 5 Flora becomes a teacher at Alfea. Her new teaching stint is cut short when she is attacked by the Trix in the quad after looking for a wrongly-accused student. Then she learns in a lecture from Faragonda that there used to be magic on Earth until the Fairy Hunters eliminated all the fairies. Flora travels to Earth with the rest of the gang in search of the last fairy, Alice. Flora gains her Believix after Alice resolves to believe in the Winx Club and their magic. Flora becomes good friends with Alice, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Helia. Flora works the medical station in the Love&Pet shop. Later in the series, Flora meets and fights Diana, the Earth's fairy of nature whose power overshadows Flora's. Flora struggles fighting her spells but with Helia's encouragement, overcomes Diana's though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the club fight the Trix in the Aquos world and freezes them there permanently. In the final scene of season four, she is seen flying with the rest of the Winx Club into the sunset in their Winx forms to fly, presumably back to Magix. Season 6 Coming Soon Appearance Civillian Flora has long, honey colored hair with blonde streaks within her bangs, jade eyes and a tan skin tone. Her daily outfit in season 1 consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puff sleeves, a fuchsia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. Her season 2/3 outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Tecna, she wears ear-rings, specifically golden loops. In Season 4, she wears a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. Fairy Believix Flora's believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf 'piercings' along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Trustix Flora's trustix outfit is a pink and grren, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and green, petal-shaped skirt with a dark green string trying it in a place and yellow frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on to the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf 'piercings' along the sides of the wing. She wears green and yellow flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee green,white, and pink platform high-heeled boots on het feet. Her hair is now pair of buns sporting sky blue bows atop her head with pink highlights and orange and red flowers decorating her hair with purple eyeshadow on her eyelids. Windix Coming soon Elfix Coming soon Magical Abilities Flora is from Planet Linphea. Because of this, she has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. Attacks Believix *Breath of the World *Autumn's Wind Trustix *Summer Storm *Winter Lily *Breath of the Universe *Clover Wind *Autumn's Air *Spring Rain(along with the winx) *Wind Mercury(Windix) *Marine Nature(Elfix) Transformation Sequence Believix First, Flora appears from the left side and pink vines wrap around her upper body and turn into her pink shirt. Next, purple vines with a flower-like pattern turn into her pink and green skirt. Then, she runs off to the right and sticks out her right arm, which has a circle of sparkles around it. The sparkles turn into her bracelet. Flora then comes up, turns her back and sticks out her left arm, which sparkles circle around and turn into her other bracelet. Then, she turns around and her wings appear. Finally, Flora spins around again and her whole body glows as she stretches out. She then lands on her feet and strikes her final pose. Trustix First, Flora appears from the left side and pink vines wrap around her upper body and turn into her pink shirt. Next, purple vines with a flower-like pattern turn into her pink and green skirt. Then, she runs off to the right and sticks out her right arm, which has a circle of sparkles around it. The sparkles turn into her bracelet. Flora then comes up, turns her back and sticks out her left arm, which sparkles circle around and turn into her other bracelet. Then, she turns around and her wings appear. Finally, Flora spins around again and her whole body glows as she stretches out. She then lands on her feet and strikes her final pose. Windix Elfix Category:Winx Club Category:Characters